Défis n1
by satine01
Summary: un défis et ma réponse: Xover entre SGAHPTSDV. venez lire, ça promet d'être merent et très emmelé. slash à prevoir
1. presentation du defis

_Défis: Crossover SGA / HP / TS / DV_

**Obligatoire:** Staragte Atlantis (série), Harry Potter (livres ou/et films), The Sentinel (série)

**Optionnel:** Dossier Vampire(livres) (optionnel mais très demandé lol)

**Résumé:**

**Obligatoire:** Et si John Sheppard avait enregistré un message personnel à la veille de la bataille ? Et si ce message s'adressait à sa mère longtemps perdue (Naomie Sandburg)?

Et si la mère de Jim Ellison revenait et son père confessait la vraie raison de son départ (Mère sorcière)?

Et si Naomie Sandburg annonçait à Blair l'existence d'un frère, qui à sa naissance fut prit par son père le général T Sheppard ?

**Optionnel:** Et si Jack Flemming et Charles Escott s'en mêlaient juste pour le fun ?

**Ligne temporelle:**

Après la série TS car Blair flic (série se déroulant à peu près dans les années 1996-97

Après les années d'école de HP : les années post Hogwarts (les jeunes ont à peu près 23-24 ans)

Pendant la fin de la saison 1 de SGA

dans les années 2003-2004

Longtemps après les évènements dans le Dossier vampire : Jack et Charles sont tous les deux en vie (Jack a transformé Charles en vampire) et se baladent dans le monde à la recherche de nouvelles aventures. Leur relation est un peu ambiguë, puisqu'ils sont associés, amis et _amants_ occasionnels (?).

REMARQUES:

Voilà, je me met dans les défis. Et je reponds toute suite au mien, lol.

Bref, vous pouvez le relever. Je suis sure que vous pouvez trouver plein d'autre idées qui ferons que votre fic sera très différente de la mienne. Bonne chance...


	2. Chapter 1

_  
_

**Chapitre 1**

_Atlantis, Galaxie de Pégase _

"- Ford."

"- Oui, Monsieur ?"

"- Finalement j'ai encore un petit message..."

"- Bien Monsieur."

John suivit Ford dans la salle de réunion où Kannavan venait de terminer l'enregistrement. Le scientifique partit sous le regard noir des deux militaires. John s'installa.

"- Et vous n'oublierez pas de... zapper... le message précédent, n'est ce pas," sourit John.

"- Avec plaisir Monsieur," lui rendit son sourire Ford. "C'est quand vous voulez."

"- Bien," souffla John avant de commencer. "Pour celui ou celle qui aura pour mission de renvoyer les vidéos : je ne sais pas si celle ci arrive à bon port, mais veillez l'envoyer à Naomie Sandburg. La dernière adresse que j'ai est quelque part à Cascade, état Washington.

Maman, si tu vois cette vidéo, c'est qu'ils t'ont retrouvé. Je sais que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu j'étais... Je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'aurais pas du. Tu n'as rien fait et ce n'est pas de ta faute que tu étais absente dans ma vie. Je ne pense pas qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir... alors... je t'aime et je suis désolé."

_Cascade, état Washington, USA, Terre _

"- Oh, Naomie, c'est bien de te revoir."

"- Toi aussi, Jim."

"- Rentre, Blair va arriver dans quelques instants."

Naomie suivit son _beau-fils_ à l'intérieur du loft. Oui, elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi, depuis que les deux hommes lui avaient dit être ensemble. Elle était plus que contente pour son fils, elle voyait que Jim avait une bonne influence sur lui.

"- On m'a dit que vous aviez un paquet pour moi ?" fit Naomie, s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils devant la TV.

"- Oui," sourit Jim rangeant les courses dans la kitchenette. "C'est arrivé il y a une semaine. Nous l'avons pas ouvert, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait."

"- Hum ?"

"- Ce en provenance de l'Air Force !"

Il allait rajouter quelque chose quand il vit Naomie se redresser. Elle était figée par ses mots. Il ravala son _"ça va, Naomie ?"_ quand il entendit son partenaire pénétrer dans l'appartement.

"- Oh, tu es là maman..."

Blair s'aperçut aussitôt de l'immobilité inhabituelle de sa mère.

"- Est-ce que je peux voir le paquet ?" fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

"- Bien sur."

Jim le lui tendit tandis que Blair s'installait à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit la boite, en sortant une cassette et une lettre. La lettre avait un sceau officiel de l'Armée.

"- Est-ce que je peux rester seule un moment ?"

Les deux hommes la laissèrent là, se retirant dans leur chambre à coucher.

_Quelque part sur Terre _

"- Jack."

"- Hum ?"

"- ça te dirait de visiter la GB ?"

"- Pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y est pas allé."

"- Bien."

_Hogwarts, quelque part en Ecosse, Terre _

"- Attendez un peu, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser en charge tout à coup comme ça !"

La voix du directeur adjoint était assez paniquée ce qui fit sourire la directrice.

"- Allons, Harry, si je n'étais pas sure que vous seriez à la hauteur, je ne vous aurai pas proposé le poste du directeur adjoint en premier lieu."

"- Mais Minerva..."

"- Harry..."

"- D'accord, d'accord. Vous avez dit que vous serez absente combien de temps ?"

"- Je ne l'ai pas dit," sourit McGonagall.

"- Minerva."

"- Je ne sais vraiment pas," soupira-t-elle. "Pour être sincère, je ne veux pas vraiment y aller... mais... Je ne voudrais pas que mes fils ne sachent pas toute la vérité maintenant que leur père est d'accord la leur révéler."

Harry grogna.

"- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir prit avec vous en premier lieux ?"

"- Parce que leur père était un homme influent et je ne pouvais me le permettre en ce temps là."

_Cascade, état Washington, USA, Terre _

_"Mme Sandburg,_

_Vous savez sans doute que votre fils fait partie de forces de l'Armée de l'Air depuis un certain moment. Il participe ne ce moment à un projet classé défense, dont le contenu ne peut vous être révélé. Cependant nous avons le regret de vous annoncer que l'une de ses missions est en train de mal tourner, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a malheureusement peu de chances qu'il s'en sorte vivant. _

_J'ai connu personnellement John Sheppard et je peux vous assurer qu'il est une personne qui fera tout pour que lui et ses hommes s'en sortent sains et sauf. Ci-joint je vous envoie une vidéo tournée il y a peu de temps et qui nous est parvenue avec les autres messages personnels des membres de l'expédition._

_Toutes mes condoléances, _

_Général J O'Neill."_

Naomie mit la cassette dans le lecteur et appuya sur '_play'_.

Tout d'abord ce fut un mot du chef de l'expédition, une certaine Elisabeth Weir.

_" Je souhaiterai dire un mot aux familles de chacun des membres de cette expédition. Je voudrais tant vous en dire plus sur ce qu'on fait ceux que vous chérissez, et j'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez le découvrir, parce que vous serez plus qu'étonnés. Mais tout ce que je vous dirai est que je ne pourrais pas être plus fière de l'attitude de chaqu'un d'eux. Leur héroïsme m'a réellement impressionné. Et leur grande ingéniosité m'a stupéfaite. Nous affronts un terrible ennemi et notre avenir est incertain. Si vous deviez ne plus avoir de nos nouvelles, alors sachez que vos être chers n'ont pas à affronter cette incertitude tout seuls. Nous faisons face à notre avenir ensemble."_

Naomie eut un pincement au cœur. Elle fit pause avant de souffler un coup pour prendre courage et appuyer sur lecture. Le visage de son fils longtemps perdu apparut. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle le revit. Chacun de son côté, ils avaient fait des recherches pour retrouver l'autre et le jour où ils se sont retrouvés... ça a été vraiment mal. Ils se sont séparés sur les mots assez difficiles, mais Naomie comprenait.

_"Maman, si tu vois cette vidéo, c'est qu'ils t'ont retrouvé. Je sais que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu j'étais... Je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'aurais pas du. Tu n'as rien fait et ce n'est pas de ta faute que tu étais absente dans ma vie. Je ne pense pas qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir... alors... je t'aime et je suis désolé."_

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Blair rentrer dans la pièce, et l'enlacer dans une étreinte réconfortante. Quelques minutes plus tard elle se calma et regarda Blair.

"- Je dois te dire quelque chose," fit-elle doucement. "Je..."

Elle souffla un coup.

"- Je ne t'ai pas dit tout sur un de mes voyages... Je... Tu as un frère."

"- Quoi?!"

"- Il a été pris par son père à sa naissance et puisque celui ci était un homme assez important dans l'armée..."

_Cascade, état Washington, USA, Terre _

"- Monsieur,..."

"- Quoi ?"

"- Il y a..."

"- Oui ?"

"- Madame..."

"- Ah, fait la rentrer, je l'attendais."

Un silence. Un froissement de vêtement.

"- Te voilà..."

"- Oui, me voilà."

"- ça faisait longtemps."

"- En effet."

"- Qu'est ce que tu es devenue ?"

"- Je suis la directrice de l'école."

Un autre silence.

"- Je veux voir Stephen et Jim."

"- Je vais les appeler."

"- Bien."

"- La chambre d'amis est toujours libre."

"- Bien."

_à suivre _


	3. Chapitre 2 : la minute du dossier vampir

**Chapitre 2 : la minute du dossier vampire.**

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o65 ans plutôto¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

"- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?!"

"- Votre ami avait le même type de sang que vous, alors nous l'avons prit comme donneur."

Charles Escott, détective privé, meilleur ami de Jack Flemming et un cerveau hors pair fixait le médecin d'un air bovin.

"- Et vous n'avez pas demandé son accord..."fit-il.

"- Vous étiez mourant."

Ce fut la seule explication qu'on lui donnait depuis son réveil. On lui dit que son ami était parti tout de suite après son réveil à lui, juste avant l'aube.

"- Vous prélevez du sang d'un homme inconscient pour en donner à un autre, mourant..." commença Charles.

Il n'était pas loin de s'énerver, lui qui était d'habitude quelqu'un de calme.

"- Calmez-vous, M Escott," soupira le médecin. "Nous n'avions pas le choix."

"- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez fait !"

Charles en avait eu assez, et se sentant en forme de se lever, il le fit. Il s'habilla et malgré les protestation du médecin, partit de la clinique privée ou il avait atterri.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

C'est quelques années après leur début de collaboration que Escott et Flemming ont compris qu'ils devaient trouver quelque chose pour cacher la vraie nature de Jack. Ce dernier étant vampire, il avait décidé d'apprendre à son corps de prétendre respirer dans tous les cas, qu'il soit conscient ou pas. C'était facile. La deuxième étape l'était moins. Vu le nombre de fois qu'il faillit se retrouver à l'hôpital, il s'obligea à imiter quelque chose qui ressemblait à une activité cardiaque. Il a failli laisser tomber plus d'une fois, mais finit par y arriver.

Ce pourquoi ce jour là, à la clinique de Sainte Anne, où ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés, les médecins n'ont rien détecté d'anormal. Et ils ont commis la plus grave erreur qu'il soit.

Le tout était dans la manière de devenir un vampire: un échange de sang était obligatoire. Et puis de se faire tuer. Hors, la première condition était accomplie, et la deuxième... et bien, dans le métier d'Escott s'était une question de temps.

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

Escott arriva devant son bureau quelques vingtaines minutes plus tard. Il savait que Jack sera là. Il pénétra dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Il n'alluma pas, se dirigeant instinctivement vers sa table de travail.

"- je suis désolé."

C'était Jack. Charles ne fut pas surpris du tout. Et tous les deux savaient de quoi parlait le vampire.

"- Je n'ai plus qu'à faire attention pour ne pas me faire tuer."

La vois de Charles était aussi calme que d'habitude.

"- Charles..."

Un silence se fit.

"- Bobby a appelé."

La voix de Jack était basse et triste.

"- Elle va bien ?"

"- Elle est en France avec son nouvel ami."

"- C'était son choix."

"- Je sais."

Charles soupira.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o60 ans plutôto¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

"- ça va ?"

"- Non! Je viens de me faire tirer dessus! Qu'est ce que vous croyez?!"

"- ça va aller."

"- Jack..."

Jack serra la main ensablée d'Escott.

"- Je vais appeler...'

"- Non, c'est trop tard."

La voix du détective était encore assez forte, mais son corps se détendait petit à petit, accueillant la mort...

o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o

"- Nom-De-Dieu-ça-Fait-Mal!!!"

Jack les avait ramenés tous les deux chez eux. Il avait préparé tout ce qu'il pensait être indispensable pour l'éventuelle naissance d'un vampire. Il savait que ce jour arriverait. Quand sa faute viendra se rappeler à lui.

Et maintenant il ne pouvait pas faire d'autre chose que de regarder son ami se tordre de douleur au sol.

Bientôt tout se calme et Escott ouvrit les yeux, le corps rajeuni, gisant à côté de Jack.

"- ça va mieux ?" demanda celui-ci.

"- je me sens bizarre," soupira Escott.

"- Vous vous habituerez."

"- Je sais."

"- Vous avez faim ?"

"- Un peu."

"- C'est normal. Tenez. Buvez."

"- Merci."

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o50 ans plutôto¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

Jack rit de nouveau quand ils furent rentrés.

"- ce n'est pas marrent!" siffla Escott quand il se calme.

"- Oh si," craqua de nouveau Jack.

"- Jaaaack!" fit Escott ennuyé.

"- Chaaaarles!" le singea Jack.

Escott se tut, observant Jack du coin de l'œil. Ils avaient tous les deux l'apparence d'hommes de 20-30 ans, ce pourquoi ils ont du abandonner leur vie à Chicago. Dès le jour où Escott fut transformé, ils ont sur qu'ils devaient partir. Escott était bien connu en tant que privé. Et puis, ils pouvaient toujours juste changer de ville...

Ce qu'ils furent. Et cette nuit là, ils ont du enquêter dans les quartiers chauds de la L.A. Et Escott se fit traiter de 'mon chou' par une prostituée.

"- Et en plus la tête que tu as fait quand elle t'a rembarré pour toutes tes questions!"

"- Oh, ça va !"

Escott lui jeta un regard des plus intimidants qui n'amusa que plus Jack. Charles avança vers lui, menaçant.

"- Elle n'avait pas le droit de..."

Mais il se tut tout à coup, et stoppa son avancé. Jack eut un sourire en coin.

"- Oui ?"

"- Rien," grogna Escott faisant une retraite stratégique quand Jack avança à son tour.

"- Ah bon ?" fit Jack l'acculant au mur derrière lui, le coinçant, ne lui laissant aucun moyen de fuite.

Escott baissa les yeux au sol. Ça y est. Le moment est arrivé. Aucun des deux n'était aveugle au point d'ignorer la tension qui s'accumulait entre eux depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Cette tension, ce besoin de contact.

Jack avait presque complètement coupé le lien avec sa vie d'avant. Charles, lui, avait gardé certains de ces contacts. Mais tous les deux étaient seuls. Très seuls. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient être là l'un pour l'autre. Personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre. Ils n'avaient cependant pas encore agi auparavant.

Une main sur son torse sortit Charles de ses pensées.

"- Charles..." fit doucement Jack.

Il leva les yeux vers l'autre vampire, les reposant sur l'autre paire des yeux.

Jack se rapprocha encore un peu, lui laissant le temps de se dérober... puis déposa ses lèvres sur ceux d'Escott. Le contact était légèrement tiède, et non chaud, comme pour la plus par des humains, mais la friction les réchauffa peu à peu. Au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent, pas à cause de manque d'air, ils n'avaient pas besoin de respirer, mais plutôt pour se regarder dans les yeux, front contre front.

"- C'est bizarre." "- C'est bien." Firent-ils en même temps. Ils rirent.

"- C'est bizarrement bien," finit Jack, remontant sa main au visage d'Escott, lui caressant la joue avant de joindre leurs lèvres de nouveau.

Cette fois ci, le baiser n'était ni chaste, ni tiède.

_o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤ode nos jourso¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o¤°¤o_

"- Jack."

"- Hum ?"

"- ça te dirait de visiter la GB ?"

"- Pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y est pas allé."

"- Bien."

à suivre...


End file.
